<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death of Fort Galfridian by NebulousNids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230338">The Death of Fort Galfridian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousNids/pseuds/NebulousNids'>NebulousNids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Brian is mentioned but not here, Burning to death, Canon Compliant, Canon doesnt CONTRADICT this, Death, Everything is canon compliant if you accuse them of lying enough, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It is this mechs though, Neopronouns, Pain, Sentient Fort Galfridian, fort galfridian dies slowly and painfully, fort galfridian uses neopronouns, mostly anyways, ne/nym/nis/nymself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousNids/pseuds/NebulousNids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Fort Galfridian is sentient. Falling into a sun over the course of a couple hundred years is painful, even more so when the radiation shields fail and the humans start running low on resources.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Death of Fort Galfridian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the idea for this after two weeks of practically no sleep and felt obligated to publish it. I will not confirm nor deny if I wrote this while still sleep deprived.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every second that ticked by was spent in ever-growing agony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The radiation shields had worn away over the centuries as Fort Galfridian slowly fell into Avalon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The radiation shields that kept the heat at bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That kept ni from melting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That kept nis inhabitants safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were cracking and breaking and falling and melting and they let the heat through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to penetrate ni like a hail of bullets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hails of bullets didn't hurt as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ne would know, as the humans living inside nym never seemed to cease fighting and killing each other over the quickly depleting resources.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was agony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat grew ever thicker and more intolerable with each passing minute and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ne was barely able to keep nymself together as ne spiraled downwards, falling into the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scorching heat melted away nis outer layers of protection and was slowly burning its way inside nym, into nis core, the center of nis being was slowly melting as the temperature grew ever higher, ever hotter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people inside nym screamed and fought and bled. Nothing was intended to survive such a scorching temperature, and there was nothing ne could do to protect nis inhabitants, and after the decades of them helping to destroy nym themselves, ne didn’t want to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The humans that had once created nym from nothing, smiling and grinning as they admired nym in all nis glory, proud of their creation, pleased to see he working how they wanted nym to, now stripped away all nis metal, using it for themselves. They cut into nis insides, carving into nis plating and flooring and ceiling and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>agony</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fought each other over the dwindling resources, slowly tearing nym apart for more because metal was limited, and what better place to get more than the fort itself?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne was in agony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne shuddered as another one stabbed into nym, pulling nym apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The worst part was that none of them realized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne tried to talk to them, to beg and plead with them to stop hurting nym but they simply ignored nym, brushing off the flashing lights and shaking walls as their world crumbled to pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren't wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All ne could think as ne grew ever hotter, as nis metal twisted and warped and was pulled apart and torn off and melted and </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne didn't know anything could hurt this much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were no words to describe the sheer and constant </span>
  <em>
    <span>agony</span>
  </em>
  <span> ne was in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne eventually fell into Avalon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The star that once shone light on nis beauty now scorching it past recognition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if ne had the ability to scream, it wouldn't have mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing could be heard over the deafening roar of Avalon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne could make no noise as all of nis humans scorched and twisted and burned, their flesh eaten away and melted and seared as they crumbled into ash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of them, the metal prophet that ne recalled trying to help save nym, didn't burn down to ash, rather, nis equally metal body twisted and warped into nis as they fused in the scorching heat of the sun, both of them liquifying into a molten heap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> as ne melted into nymself, every square inch of metal decimated by Avalon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However much it hurt before this was worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne thought it hurt when ne first lost contact with nis planet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne thought it hurt to be brutally torn away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ne thought it hurt when the radiation shields first failed and the scorching heat showed no mercy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the inhabitants first tore nym apart for resources, either forgetting or not caring that ne could feel pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However much that hurt, Avalon hurt more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed to happen in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One moment slowly spiraling to nis doom, the next searing and melting and fusing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and burning and scorching and dying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the moment after that Fort Galfridian was dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sentient tube sun rights.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>